


Not Even A Little

by kathkin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Arthur had given a lot of thought to what his first time with Gwen would be like. He’d imagined flowers and candles and maybe music, and to be honest, pretty much anything but this...</i> A.K.A, the one where Gwen pegs Arthur and he likes it. \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Little

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written for the [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)**summerpornathon** First Times challenge, but once it was all written and edited down I decided to write a new entry. Which is not to say I don't like this fic, because I do, I just didn't want to submit it. Given the positive reaction to my actual challenge four entry I think I made the right call.

Arthur had given a lot of thought to what his first time with Gwen would be like. He’d imagined flowers and candles and maybe music, and to be honest, pretty much anything _but_ it being the result of a stupid bet and Merlin watching the whole thing and Gwen wearing a bloody _strap-on_.

It was all completely ridiculous. He’d never have made the bet if he’d thought Merlin was actually in with a chance of winning. “This is completely ridiculous,” he said.

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Gwen, stroking the smooth wood of the dildo. “It’s actually quite comfortable.”

“Don’t listen to him, you look gorgeous.” Merlin was lounging on the bed beside them, grinning. His gaze flitted from the strap-on to Arthur’s less impressive dick.

“Stop staring!” said Arthur. “You’re enjoying this too much!”

“Be quiet and roll over,” said Gwen. “Sire.” She wasn’t even naked. They had to draw a line somewhere, after all. She had her dress drawn up around her waist, just enough for the dildo to poke out from under her skirts. Arthur hesitated, then rolled over, because he’d never hear the end of it if he backed out now.

The first press of Gwen’s fingers inside him just felt _wrong_. He hissed, and half-flinched away, and she said, “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” Arthur insisted. “Keep going.”

She pushed a little deeper, stretched him open, and it was mostly awkward and uncomfortable. The room was quiet now but for the creaking of the bed and the soft sounds of discomfort Arthur couldn’t quite hold back and the slick sound of Gwen fingering him.

Her fingers twisted inside him, exploring, and then for a split second they were pushing in at just the right angle, and Arthur let out a shocked yelp at the sudden rush of pleasure.

Gwen’s fingers withdrew at once. “I’m sorry!” she said.

“Are you alright?” said Merlin. “I mean, if you really don’t – we can stop if it’s –”

“Shut up, Merlin,” said Arthur. “I’m fine. Don’t stop.” Her fingers slid back in smoothly at the same angle as before, and Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, cheeks burning, his prick stirring between his legs. He heard a shocked gasp from Gwen, then Merlin murmured something he couldn’t make out, and her fingers slipped away for a moment, then pushed back in slicker.

Arthur was pretty sure having someone’s fingers jammed up his arse wasn’t supposed to feel even a little bit good, but now that he was starting to get used to it, now that the awkwardness had begun to die down, there was something strangely satisfying about it, for all it wasn’t really comfortable. When Gwen drew back, it was a disappointment and a relief all at once.

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” said Gwen brightly, but there was an edge of arousal to her voice.

He felt the soft fabric of her skirts pressing up against his back before he felt the wood of the dildo. She’d got the angle all wrong and it was digging painfully into his thigh.

“Careful!” he said.

“I’m sorry!” said Gwen. “I’m no good at this at all.” She reached up under her skirts to adjust herself.

“You seem to be doing alright so far,” said Merlin, looking pointedly at Arthur’s erection.

“Shut up!” Arthur snapped. “And what did I say about staring – _fuck_.” Gwen pushed straight on inside, the oiled dildo sliding in with a wet sound, and it went so _smooth_ , he could feel himself opening up around it.

“Well, that’s no way to speak in front of a lady,” said Merlin, voice a little shaky.

“I shall have to teach him a lesson,” said Gwen, pulling back then thrusting in again gently. Too gently. She wasn’t doing it right, the angle wasn’t quite what he wanted, and he knew he should be pretending he didn’t like it, but – it was Merlin and Gwen, he trusted them. He spread his legs a little wider as Gwen thrust again.

“No, not – not like that,” he said. “A little higher – _deeper_ –”

“Oh my,” said Gwen, speeding up. “Oh, my –”

Arthur was fully hard now. He twisted his hands into the sheets, pushed back against the dildo, and groaned – it was good, it was so good, but it wasn’t enough, he needed _more_ , but there was no way he was asking for it. He gritted his teeth.

He felt Gwen’s hands gripping his hips, holding him in place while she thrust into him; he heard Merlin shifting beside them, heard him say, “Arthur,” and then he felt Merlin’s sweaty hand wrap around his dick, stroking him, and he was too far gone to protest. He came, hips stuttering forward into Merlin’s grip, then slumped down against the bed, dildo slipping out of him.

“Merlin,” he said, voice half muffled by the pillow, “what did I say about touching me?”

“Sorry, sire,” said Merlin, who clearly wasn’t sorry at all.

“I think we should try that again,” said Gwen. “I mean, I don’t think we did as well as we could’ve.” Arthur turned over and pushed himself up on his elbows. Gwen was toying with the leather straps around her hips, thighs trembling.

“Alright, then,” he said. “But later.” He reached out, unbuckled the strap-on and tossed it away, then slipped his fingers between Gwen’s legs, up where she was hot and wet, stroked her until she clamped down around his fingers, crying out.

Beside them, Merlin said, “Oh, bloody hell,” and came in his breeches, shuddering.


End file.
